1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display is a flat panel display that uses a plasma generated by a gas discharge to display characters or images. One frame of such a plasma display is divided into a plurality of subfields having weight values. A light emitting cell and a non-light emitting cell are selected during an address period of each subfield, and a sustain discharge is performed on the light emitting cell to display an image during a sustain period. Grayscales are expressed by a combination of weights of subfields in which the corresponding cells emit light.
In order to display an image, the plasma display requires many transmission lines for transmitting data from a control board to a driving board, and a large amount of ElectroMagnetic Interference (EMI) may be generated from the transmission lines. A differential method, such as using a Reduced Swing Differential Signal (RSDS) has been introduced to prevent the EMI. Therefore, the plasma display uses the differential method of transmitting data with a high signal level, and uses a Transistor-Transistor Logic (TTL) method of transmitting data with a low signal level. A signal transmitted through the TTL method is transmitted to a driving circuit through a buffer in order to prevent a signal level loss due to a distance of the transmission line. However, the buffer has a delay value that delays the signal, and the delay value has a characteristic of being changed according to temperature. When the delay value is increased due to temperature so that a control signal is output late, data is also output late, and therefore image data input during one frame cannot be displayed on a plasma display panel within a predetermined time period. That is, data may be mismatched due to a delay value of the buffer, which varies depending on temperature.